board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Johnbobb Ranks User-Nominated Horrors
'''Johnbobb Ranks 86 User-Nominated Horrors '''was a ranking contest held by Johnbobb in October 2015. The ranking was to celebrate Halloween, and any Halloween-themed nominations were eligible. Each user could nominate up to six things. Nominations were ranked initially based on how much Johnbobb liked them and secondarily on how frightening they were. Nominations Jesse_Custer: *Scream (movie) *Leprechaun (movie) *Scarecrow (Batman Begins) *The Descendants (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (show) *Haunted Houses Bane_of_Despair: *Fatal Frame (Game Series) *Noroi: The Curse (Movie) *Uzumaki (Manga) *Marble Hornets (Youtube Series) *AFI- Fall Children (All Hallows EP) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibgIyLR2ZGs *Marilyn Manson- This is Halloween https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU6iP0WLsU8 Snake: *Event Horizon (Movie) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Silent Hill: Lost Days (Fan Film) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhdbHHoblOw) *Patrick Bateman (American Psycho) *Truth in Journalism (Fan Film) (https://vimeo.com/79697570) *Siren: Blood Curse (Video Game) Murphiroth: *The Enigma of Amigara Fault (Manga) http://imgur.com/gallery/ZNSaq *Bloodborne (Game) *Dead Space (Game) *Thirteen Ghosts (Movie) NBIceman: *Ghostbusters (Movie) Raka_Putra: *Creepy Toast (song) *Halloween (celebration) *The Licked Hand (creepypasta) *smile.jpg (picture) *Franken Fran (manga) *Gaslighting (mental abuse) Anagram: *Monster Mash (song) profDEADPOOL: *The Eric Carter series by Stephen Blackmoore *The Felix Castor series by Mike Carey *The Saga of Darren Shan by Darren Shan *Demonata series by Darren Shan *Lara Raith (Dresden Files character) *He Who Walks Behind (Dresden Files) FFDragon: *Jigsaw (SAW) Colegreen: *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs *P.T. *Luigi’s Mansion *Luigi’s Mansion Dark Moon Crazyisgood: *Teeth *Mummies *Dracula (character) Xeybozn: *Treehouse of Horror series (The Simpsons) *Hannibal (TV series) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Visual novel) *Pet Sematery (Novel) *Night of the Living Dead (1968 movie) *Psycho (1960 movie) CoolCly: *Cabin in the Woods Drakeryn: *Milk Closet (Manga) *Sunless Sea (Game) tazzyboyishere: *The Shining (Movie) *Jacob's Ladder (Movie) *Berserk (Manga) *Souls franchise (Video game) *Akira Yamaoka - Promise (Song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qalGezr76o *Slender Man (Creepypasta) RySenkari: *Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice, the Animated Series) *Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice, the movie) *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Edgar Allen Poe *Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) *Alyson Court (voice actress of Lydia and Claire Redfield) DarkSilvergun: *Resident Evil Main Series Games BetrayedTangy: *Samara (The Ring) *The Final Destination franchise *Halloween III: Season of the Witch *Call of Duty: Zombies *The Puppet (FNaF) *Dr. Franken Stein (Soul Eater) MegaWentEvil: *Dogscape(Creepypasta) jcgamer107: *The Ring OST (Hans Zimmer) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGDbBfJSV7V8OeOkACnvpfabNp0YshIh9 *Lights Out (short film) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adap4rzlM2I *Louie - S05E05 ("Untitled"), TV episode *Bongcheon-Dong Ghost (Korean comic) http://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=350217&no=31&weekday=tue# *Curse of Blackwater (PC game) *Ben Drowned (creepypasta) GANON1025: *Saw *Saw II *Saw III *Saw IV *Saw V *Saw VI Rankings # The Shining (Movie) # Saw II # Scarecrow (Batman Begins) # Saw # Patrick Bateman (American Psycho) # Jigsaw (Saw) # Edgar Allen Poe # Cabin in the Woods # Louie - S05E05 ("Untitled"), TV episode # Scream (movie) # Halloween (celebration) # Truth in Journalism (Fan Film) (https://vimeo.com/79697570) # Treehouse of Horror (The Simpsons) # Saw VI # The Final Destination franchise # Saw III # Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice, the movie) # Ghostbusters (Movie) # Bloodborne (Game) # The Enigma of Amigara Fault (Manga) http://imgur.com/gallery/ZNSaq # AFI- Fall Children (All Hallows EP) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibgIyLR2ZGs # Dracula (character) # The Nightmare Before Christmas # Saw IV # Saw V # Teeth # P.T. # Akira Yamaoka - Promise (Song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qalGezr76o # Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) # Marilyn Manson- This is Halloween https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU6iP0WLsU8 # Jacob's Ladder (Movie) # Siren: Blood Curse (Video Game) # The Descendants (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) # Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs # Amnesia: The Dark Descent # Leprechaun (movie) # Ben Drowned (creepypasta) # Samara (The Ring) # The Ring OST (Hans Zimmer) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGDbBfJSV7V8OeOkACnvpfabNp0YshIh9 # Hannibal (TV series) # Dead Space (Game) # Pet Sematery (Novel) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer (show) # Silent Hill: Lost Days (Fan Film) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhdbHHoblOw) # Sunless Sea (Game) # Night of the Living Dead (1968 movie) # Resident Evil Main Series Games # Monster Mash (song) # Creepy Toast (song) # Dogscape (Creepypasta) # Slender Man (Creepypasta) # Thirteen Ghosts (Movie) # Curse of Blackwater (PC game) # Mummies # Dr. Franken Stein (Soul Eater) # Luigi’s Mansion # Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon # Halloween III: Season of the Witch # Souls franchise (Video game) # Psycho (1960 movie) # Event Horizon (Movie) # Marble Hornets (Youtube Series) # Berserk (Manga) # Uzumaki (Manga) # Bongcheon-Dong Ghost (Korean comic) http://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=350217&no=31&weekday=tue# # Fatal Frame (game series) # Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) # Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice, the Animated Series) # He Who Walks Behind (Dresden Files) # Haunted Houses # Noroi: The Curse (Movie) # Lara Raith (Dresden Files character) # Lights Out (short film) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adap4rzlM2I # Demonata series by Darren Shan # The Saga of Darren Shan by Darren Shan # The Eric Carter series by Stephen Blackmoore # The Felix Castor series by Mike Carey # Alyson Court (voice actress of Lydia and Claire Redfield) # The Puppet (FNaF) # Call of Duty: Zombies # Milk Closet (Manga) # Gaslighting (mental abuse) # The Licked Hand (creepypasta) # Franken Fran (manga) # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Visual novel) # smile.jpg (picture) Fear Rankings # The Enigma of Amigara Fault (Manga) http://imgur.com/gallery/ZNSaq # P.T. # Gaslighting (mental abuse) # The Shining (Movie) # Truth in Journalism (Fan Film) (https://vimeo.com/79697570) # Patrick Bateman (American Psycho) # Uzumaki (Manga) # Saw II # Saw # Saw III # Saw VI # Bongcheon-Dong Ghost (Korean comic) http://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=350217&no=31&weekday=tue# # Amnesia: The Dark Descent # Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs # Jacob's Ladder (Movie) # Bloodborne (Game) # Jigsaw (Saw) # Edgar Allen Poe # Dead Space (Game) # Siren: Blood Curse (Video Game) # Ben Drowned (creepypasta) # Samara (The Ring) # Saw IV # Saw V # Fatal Frame (game series) # Dracula (character) # Slenderman # The Puppet (FNaF) # Noroi: The Curse (Movie) # Silent Hill: Lost Days (Fan Film) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhdbHHoblOw) # Berserk (Manga) # Dogscape(Creepypasta) # Lights Out (short film) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adap4rzlM2I # Curse of Blackwater (PC game) # Franken Fran (manga) # The Descendants (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) # Pet Sematery (Novel) # The Nightmare Before Christmas # Scarecrow (Batman Begins) # Haunted Houses # Teeth # Resident Evil Main Series Games # Marble Hornets (Youtube Series) # Leprechaun (movie) # He Who Walks Behind (Dresden Files) # Hannibal (TV series) # Souls franchise (Video game) # Mummies # Event Horizon (Movie) # Thirteen Ghosts (Movie) # Night of the Living Dead # Psycho (1960 movie) # Halloween III: Season of the Witch # Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) # Sunless Sea (Game) # Scream (movie) # Halloween (celebration) # Milk Closet (Manga) # Demonata series by Darren Shan # The Saga of Darren Shan by Darren Shan # The Eric Carter series by Stephen Blackmoore # The Felix Castor series by Mike Carey # Buffy the Vampire Slayer (show) # Cabin in the Woods # Ghostbusters (Movie) # The Final Destination franchise # Treehouse of Horror (The Simpsons) # Lara Raith (Dresden Files) # Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice, the movie) # The Licked Hand (creepypasta) # Dr. Franken Stein (Soul Eater) # Luigi’s Mansion # Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon # Louie - S05E05 ("Untitled"), TV episode # Call of Duty: Zombies # smile.jpg (picture) # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Visual novel) # Akira Yamaoka - Promise (Song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qalGezr76o # The Ring OST (Hans Zimmer) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGDbBfJSV7V8OeOkACnvpfabNp0YshIh9 # Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice, the Animated Series) # Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) # AFI- Fall Children (All Hallows EP) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibgIyLR2ZGs # Marilyn Manson- This is Halloween https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU6iP0WLsU8 # Creepy Toast song # Monster Mash (song) #Alyson Court (voice actress of Lydia and Claire Redfield)